The man who can't be moved
by U may say that I'm a dreamer
Summary: Ziva is leaving for Israel after her father made an unexpected visit to NCIS. But she isn't going alone. Tony joins as she ventures back in time and comes face to face with the one massive secret her father has been keeping from her. First time writer!
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY GUYS. SO YEAH FIRST TIME WRITER AND WHY NOT MAKE MY FIRST STORY ABOUT NCIS, ZIVA AND TONY!**__**  
><strong>__**Please review cause I will need all the feeback I can get :)**__**  
><strong>__**There are no spoilers.**__**  
><strong>__**oh and**__**  
><strong>__**Disclaimer (I dont know why people put this but every story I've read has it..sooooo) I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_Ding._The elevator doors opened and out stepped Ziva, former Mossad liaison officer, now NCIS probationary agent. It had been years since she had, walked, talked and especially dressed like a Mossad officer but that didn't mean that she didn't think nor had she forgotten her training though. Under the long, tamed hair, make upped face and smart-looking clothes, still was that crazy haired, bare and army pants wearing Mossad ninja, ready to attack at any given moment. Now 2 years later after her formal transition, Ziva strolled into work like any other Monday morning ready to start her day. However this day was everything BUT protocol.

"Morning Gibbs, McGee"

"Morning", sounded Gibbs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a man of _very_few words- it was something that ziva had come to accept and like about him though. Quiet yet deadly, fierce and seriously intimidating.

"Morning Ziva, how was your weekend?" Timothy McGee on the other hand was the complete opposite. He was the kind of 'underdog'. Sweet but a massive brainac and a much needed person on the team. If he wasn't the computer genius he is, they wouldn't be able to handle these cases as smoothly and successfully as they normally do.

"Well McGee, it was actually really quite lovely. I -….." But before she could go further, her senses stopped her. She inhaled something, a smell that was so familiar that her that she still could recognise even if she wouldn't want to. Cinnamon and mint grounded cigars. It was a rare combination, only found in Morocco and there was only one person who would ever use those cigars. Her midsentence stop was followed by a gasp that got even Gibbs looking up to see what the matter was. Ziva was staring at the balcony, staring with eyes filled with contempt. Both McGee and Gibbs followed her gaze and realised why she froze. Before she knew it, Gibbs was standing beside her, looking exactly at who she was looking at, well more like staring _them_down.

"Well hello my ladies, how's….." Tony sang as he strutted in, his sunglasses in one hand and a coffee in another but just like Ziva, he stopped midsentence staring up at the balcony, a few feet behind where Ziva and Gibbs both stood.  
>She could only imagine what Tony's reaction was like. She hoped that it may have been something along the lines of glancing up and then glancing back at her and then up again so that he would not see the horrified expression that was 'glued' to her face. But she knew that was not the case, she could feel Tony's eyes staring at her like a hawk. Followed by a couple of footsteps, he now was standing right next to her. Gibbs on one side, Tony on the other, the three of them stood there as Director Vance and Eli David, Director of Mossad leaned against the balcony, watching them like a hawk.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2! yay!  
>once again<br>dislcaimer: I do not own NCIS  
>happy reading :)<em>**

Director Vance beckoned Ziva to come up to his office, however Gibbs was not going to let her be in the same room as her father, the man who sent her to the desert to be held captive.  
>"DiNozzo, murder at Quantico. Take McGee with you. We'll meet you there." Gibbs handed Tony a sheet of paper with the details on them. Tony who grudgingly accepted and gave one last filthy look at the two men and moved to the elevator with McGee. It wasn't only Ziva who encountered bad experiences with her father, Tony himself got into some situations with the Mossad director.<br>"Israelis…." Tony muttered under his breath and with that he stepped into the elevator.  
>Gibbs and Ziva on the other hand were already half way up the stairs. For a woman who was so skilful at hiding her expressions and emotions, she wasn't doing a very good job at it right now with distaste written all over her face. What could her father possibly want? Hadn't he not done enough to her? Did she not make it clear to him of her feelings? Gibbs could tell what she was she was exactly thinking and replied with a "Be <em>calm<em>" as he turned the knob to the director's office.

"Gibbs, I would like you to please wait outside while I speak to the director and my daughter", Eli was very stern when he spoke.

"Nope, I can't do that", Gibbs shook his head.  
>"If Gibbs leaves, I leave", Ziva couldn't believe that her father could ask such a thing. Gibbs was more like a father to her than he was. With all those times, Gibbs allowed her to stay with him as she struggled to return to her original self mentally after Somalia; she practically owed him her life. Although she could never admit that to him.<p>

"Very well, Sit down." Eli Beckoned to the chair but Ziva ignored the gestured and remained standing.  
>"What do you want?" Her words were harsh and strong. She didn't care how much pain she inflicted on her father, after all he had done to her- this was nothing.<p>

"Whether you know it or not, I do love you very much my daughter and I had not realised the pain I have put you through over the years. But now I have come to ask for forgiveness and tell you something that I should have told you a very long time ago. "  
>Ziva pretended like she didn't care about what he was trying to say but secretly was desperate to know what the secret was.<p>

"Ziva, dear can't you trust me to be alone with you for a minute? Tell Gibbs to leave now" She could almost hear the frustration in his voice.

"No. Look if you have come here to waste my time..I have a case to work on and I can't waste anymore time" She turned to leave but stopped abruptly as the finale words Eli spoke left a stabbing pain in her stomach.

"I'm dying."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi guys. Thank you so much for the reviews. I honestly was really nervous about getting them but I ACTUALLY didn't expect people to even read it! but you did and I thank you :)  
>So this chapter is a little short but I have a 1200 words essay due tomorrow which I have to finish... (well start..)<br>But I'll try to get them up as fast as I can!  
>Once again read and review!<br>Happy reading :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own NCIS- just this story_**

_SNAP SNAP SNAP.__  
>"<em>What do you reckon's happening up there? I mean did you see Ziva's face? It didn't look like she was happy to see him" The words poured out of McGee's mouth before he could stop himself. It was a fine summery morning, well not so fine for the dead marine lying on the floor.  
><em><br>SNAP SNAP SNAP  
><em>  
>"Well McStupid that might have something to do with the fact that he deliberately sent on a suicide mission to Somalia, knowing that she probably wouldn't make it out alive!"<br>McGee detected the strong sense of annoyance in his voice and muttered a 'sorry' and went on with his work. Tony's mind flashed back to sitting that 'interrogation' room with Eli as they 'spoke'. He did have his fair share of contact with the Mossad director and it wasn't pretty.

"Tony, tony, TONY!" Ducky's voice snapped tony back to reality.  
>"Sorry ducky"<p>

"Tony get over here and take a look at this, see this here? That is quite a deep abrasion against his forehead. My best guess is that he was knocked out with something quite large before he was shot", Ducky circled his finger around the three bullet penetration holes.  
>"Okay thanks duc-"<br>" Who were you talking about just before? You sounded quite worked up a moment ago."  
>Tony paused. "Eli David is back in town"<br>"Eli David? Well what could he want from ziva? I thought that bastard swore he would never show his face around here!" From his tone of voice, it was clear that Tony wasn't the only one worked up about it.

"Yeah I have no idea ducky"  
>"Oh, well, keep me informed. But as for this poor fellow, I won't know any more details until I get him home." Ducky said as he helped Palmer load the body into the back of the truck<p>

"Hmmm yeah me neither", Tony muttered under his breath as he slammed the car door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

"_I'm dying"_

It took Ziva several moments before the words had sunken in. But her reaction wasn't what anyone would expect from a soon to be fatherless daughter. She felt relief. She was _relieved _that he would no longer be able to hurt her. She was _relieved _she might be able to move past Somalia once she knew that the man responsible for her suicide mission was dead. But within a fraction of a second, these feelings were ambushed with a strong sense of guilt. _How could she imagine such a thing? What made her become such a heartless being?  
>"Mossad….Somalia…" <em>Ziva counted them off her head but within a second, her mind was flooded with an even more worrisome thought.  
>"<em>What if he's lying to me? After all, this wouldn't be the first time"…..<em>

Ziva turned around and stared.  
>"Dying?" there was a subtle hint of scepticism in her voice, almost as if she was asking proof of his 'illness'. She wasn't ready to take his word on anything yet<p>

Eli looked at Vance. She could see that he was thinking the same thing as well. It was like Eli said to Vance '_See I knew she would ask that.'_  
>Eli picked up a file and slid it across the table to her.<br>"Medical reports"

Ziva hesitantly picked the file up and flipped through the pages. She could see from the corner of her eye that Gibbs' eyes were switching between her father and herself, watching them like a hawk. He was always good at that, studying people to the very bone so that he could predict their thoughts and actions.

Ziva turned her attention back to the file. It was confirmed. Lung cancer and according to his reports it was spreading fast. Ziva handed the file to Gibbs and stood there awkwardly. She didn't know what to feel, sadness, anger, happiness, guilt. She had never expected to see her father again and here he was sitting in the director's office telling her that he doesn't know how long he is going to live for. Ziva, still utterly confused pulled her poker face on and regained her composure.

"What do you want from me?" Her words were harsh and demanding.  
>"I want you to come back to Israel with me n-NOT forever, I know where you're loyalty lies but just, just for a while. I know we've had many obstacles in our relationship but you are my daughter and whether you believe it or not, I do love you. Ziva please, there are things which you need to know, things we need to talk about, things….." Eli's face dropped. "Things I should have never kept from you".<p>

Ziva was lost for words. How could he make such a request? After what happened last time she left DC? And what was so important that he had to tell her?  
>She saw Eli get up and walk towards her<br>"Please Ziva"

She saw a genuine plea spread across his face. She couldn't stay in this room any longer. She had to leave.  
>"No." Ziva spoke quickly and walked straight out of the room not really knowing where her feet would take her.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright soo I thought that I should set up a gibbs/ziva relationship so basically this is what this chapter is about**

**OHHH and I also realised 2 things  
>1. I have no idea how long this story will go for cause i have a lot of stuff i want to put in it, but i defs know that it wont be short!<br>2. And as you probably have seen, its not all TIVA but there will be heaps as the story goes!**

**Happy reading :)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS<strong>

Hours went by and still there was no sign of Ziva but Gibbs wasn't worried. Tony and McGee were asking questions, even Abby came up to the squadroom to find out what was happening but Gibbs knew he couldn't say anything. It was one hell of a secret but he had to keep it because it was not his to tell. Eli had already left the building, probably to try Ziva's apartment but Gibbs knew she wasn't stupid. She after all was a fully trained assassin.

It was 11pm when Gibbs was walking up to his front door, his keys in his hand but he stopped when he saw his door already slightly ajar. With his gun drawn, Gibbs stepped in and examined his surroundings. Surprisingly though, nothing seemed out of place but he ears snapped to a sound that was coming from his basement. It was a woman's voice and from it sounded like, she was singing. There was only one voice that he knew could sing so beautifully.  
>"Ziva", Gibbs smiled as he put away his gun and walked down the stairs and there she was, Ziva- wearing one of Gibb's jumpers….holding his bottle of Bourbon.<br>"Oh, Hi Gibbs! Sorry, I had to find something warm" she said as she picked at the jumper, spilling a little bit of alcohol. Gibbs had never seen her like this before, drunk, tear stained, messy and helpless with her barriers down. But she was seriously affected by what happened earlier, otherwise she wouldn't be in his basement with a half empty bottle of Bourbon in her hand. Gibbs walked down the stairs and leant up against his half made boat.  
>"Look, you probably think that I should not be here…..I probably think that I should not be here…but I just needed to leave…go." Her words slurred out of her mouth as she swayed side by side.<br>"Are you ok Ziva?"  
>"Me? Suuuureeee. I mean my father did just fly across the world to tell me that is dying and now wwants me goo BACK to Israel, but apart from that minor detail, im just squeechy."<br>Gibbs didn't even bother to correct that with a 'peachy' and just let her carry on.  
>Ziva turned around and ran her fingers through the nails, sawdust and tools on the table.<br>Gibbs waited, any moment she would start up again.

"Why? Gibbs? Why? I do not get it, what did I deserve to do get _him?_ He's never been a father to me. For god's sake, he sent me out to the desert to be tortured! I mean was I a bad person in a previous life, did I not deserve to live a happy life? Each time I manage to rebuild myself, he comes along and breaks me again" the words poured out as she the tears streamed uncontrollably down her face. "I can't do this Gibbs, what if I trust him and I get hurt again? What if he tells me that hes actually lying about his illness just to coax me back into the Mossad, I mean all he showed me was a bunch of papers, he could have forged them. He is the direct-"

"ZIVA!" ziva heard Gibbs voice and stopped her rambling, but her tears did not stop falling.  
>"Ziva" Gibbs said a little more softly "He can't hurt you again. I won't let that happen. As long as I am here, he won't let him do anything to you, but whatever you're decision, if you do decide to go, I'll make sure that you won't be alone."<br>Ziva collapsed in his arms and wept. They both sat there and Gibbs waited till Ziva had fallen asleep in his arms before lifting her to a spare bedroom to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. Thanks again for all the reviews- i really like getting them.  
>So usually when someone says that they will have new chapters up as fast as they can, you would expect to be waiting for almost a week. But I have been far too busy lately to even begin to think about tony and ziva (sad i know).<strong>

**But fear not! I have 2 new chapters for you.  
>READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!<br>happy reading :)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS<strong>

It was 3:00 in the morning and Ziva lay awake unable to shut her eyes as she ran through the recent events over and over again. It was only yesterday that she refused her father request of returning back to Israel with him. But she also knew his ways; he wasn't going to let it go, not after only one encounter. He will do everything in his power to find her and he will use his skills of persuasion to coax her back to Israel. He's did it before for Somalia and ziva could bet her life on it that he will do it again. But ziva wanted to be a step ahead of him. She knew her choices but she needed guidance. She needed someone to help her make that choice. _"It couldn't be abby, she would automatically chain me down if she found out that I was thinking about going back with him"_  
><em>"McGee, I don't want to bother him with this" <em>  
>There was no doubt that Timothy was a loyal friend to ziva, but when it came to issues like this, she was sure he wasn't the person to ask. Ziva counted to people of her fingers.<br>"_Not ducky, Palmer? Why am I considering him? Gibbs…I've already spoken to him"_ She finally came to one person.  
>"<em>Dammit, Tony." <em>She hated having to burden other people with her business. But Tony was her partner after all and he knows more about this than anyone so in a way she kinda did foresee him to be the person she would console in but she didn't really want to because she didn't want him to appear as the person she would run to at the drop of a pin. She did have a reputation of a ninja assassin to uphold. Yeah, it was a complicated relationship.

Despite her arguments going back and forth in her mind, she stopped thinking, got dressed and got in the car and drove to Tony's apartment. She knew tony just might kill her for waking him up at a time like this, but it was a risk she was willing to take.


	7. Chapter 7

_**As promised :)**__**  
><strong>__**Once again, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**__**  
><strong>__**Happy reading :)**_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK__  
><em>Tony woke abruptly at the sounds of the knocks on the door.  
>"What the hell?" He glanced at the time, it was 3:45am. Why would someone be knocking at his door at 3:45? What the hell was going on?<p>

_BANG BANG BANG__  
><em>The knocks turned into bangs. Whoever was outside was growing impatient.  
>"Yes yes, IM COMING!" Tony shouted as he groggily walked towards to front door. Unlocking the latch, he opened the door to find Ziva, standing outside. She was the last person he expected to be at his front door<p>

"Ziva what the HELL are you doing here? Its nearly zero four hundred! Do you not know how to read the time?"

"Hi Tony, can I come in?" Ziva bit back a retort- this was not the time to start anything with Tony, especially when it loooks like he's fighting to keep his eyes open.  
>Ziva immediately regetting coming but she knew that she couldnt just turn around and walk back to her car. That would involve way to many questions from Tony once they were at work for her to handle.<br>Tony groaned and shifted aside, beckoning her to come in.  
>"Crazy Israeli" Tony muttered under his breath. Yeah he was pissed that she woke him up but he also was slighly happy to see her. After not hearing or seeing her for the past 2 days no matter how many times he tried to contact her, he was glad to see that she didnt totally disappear of the face of the earth.<p>

Ziva and Tony sat down on the couch.  
>"Ziva, I really hope you have a good reas-"<br>"My father is dying" Ziva blurted out.

Tony stopped midsentence and paused waiting for her to go on.

"He wants me to come back to Israel with him for the time being because there are some legal matters to sort out. He also wanted to tell me…or show me something that he wished he had never kept from me in the first place. That was what was happening in the director's office and that was why I didn't respond to to any of your calls or texts because I didn't know what to do or how to react. I have only just come to terms with it. "  
>Ziva spoke quickly, reciting the words spoken by Eli word for word and stopped, waiting for Tony to speak.<p>

Tony, now fully awake took a moment to soak all that information into his head before processing it. It was not like her to voluntarily confide in someone, especially him. Usually it took tony days of convincing before she would cave in.  
>"What did you say to him?"<br>Ziva took a breath and went on "I panicked and said no. But now I'm starting to think that this wasn't the right decision after all."  
>"Does Gibbs know?" Tony leant in subconsciously as he looked at Ziva.<br>"Yes, It was him who got me doubting my decision." There was no way in hell that she was going to let Tony know that she was in fact drunk, dirty and crying on the floor of Gibbs basement when they spoke.

"Well why are you doubting your decision, after what he has done- why the change of mind?" Tony was attempting to sound as casual as he could be but Ziva could tell that this was bothering him too.

Ziva got up and paced the room, "Well he is my father, Tony if your father told you he was gravely ill, you would run to his side yes? Well I feel like it is my obligation to him. But then again, I do not understand why he could not send the legal papers over to DC and spend some time here…. But Israel is his home, and if he was to drop dead at any point, he would want it to be there. But this 'secret' whatever it is, it sounded important. There was something in his eyes when he told me…"

Tony could see that Ziva she was thinking aloud about all the for and against points. He himself thought that she should never see his face again, but then again she wasn't here to listen to his opinion.  
>Tony stood up and grabbed ziva by the face to stop her from pacing.<br>"Ziva, stop, just stop. What do you want? Stop thinking about these points, just answer the question. Do you want to go?"

Ziva paused for a minute and looked at him.  
>"Yes."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey Guys, sorry if the start of this story is dragging on wayyyy to much but all the instense stuff will happen in the next chapters.  
>Thanks again for all the reviews- please keep them coming, they have helped heaps and boosted my confidence!<br>so READ AND REVIEW!  
>Happy Reading :)<br>Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS... *sad face* _**

It was now 8 am when Ziva and Tony stepped out of the elevator and walked to their desks. 5 hours ago, she was unsteady, doubtful and exasperated, but now, it was like that panic attack never occurred, she was her usual, strong, confident self- well at least it seemed like that on the outside. She did not go home that night to her own apartment so she only had the bare minimum items on her. Tony shot her a look that read "_Good luck" _as she passed her desk and walked up the stairs, determined not to look at the faces of Gibbs and McGee, which both read concern and confusion. As she waited outside, Ziva felt her stomach churn. She knew she had made the right decision but that didn't mean that she didn't want to be here any less. But it was something she had to do, like ripping off a band aid.  
>"<em>Quick and painless<em>" she thought. Except this was not going to be a quick and painless experience, she could see that. The door opened and out walked Vance.  
>"Come in."<br>Ziva walked in, trying to appear as confident as she could even though she was ready to run out of that office.  
>"I've realised after much thought of the previous events that I have made the wrong decision." She took a breath before continuing. "I would like to go back to Israel with my father."<br>'_If not for him, then for myself, I deserve to know the secret that he's spent all these years hiding from me'_  
>Vance looked at her.<br>"Very well." He picked up the phone and dialled a number.  
>"Hello, it's me…..you were right…..yes…ok.. bye"<br>He put the phone down and looked at her again.  
>"Gather your things, you will be leaving tomorrow morning from your apartment at 03:00."<p>

"Thank you." Ziva nodded and left.  
>She went back to the squad room and filled her team mates in on the events that were about to take place.<br>"When will you be back?" Tony immediately asked. Ziva avoided his gaze.  
>"…it is an indefinite leave, and I will be going alone". With that note, she headed down to Abby's lab to fill her in.<p>

As soon as she left, Tony launched himself out of his seat and walked towards Gibbs.  
>"Boss, she can't go alone." Gibbs detected a sense of sincerity in his voice.<br>"She's already decided what she wants and I wouldn't advise you to push it any further, especially when you're dealing with an assassin " Gibbs walked away but Tony wasn't going to let this go so easily, he followed, pressing the issue even more.  
>"Boss, you know what happened last time she left. She may not want to see it but Eli could easily be lying to her, this could be another devious to bring her back to the Mossad."<br>"Look DiNozzo, there is nothing I can do about it, she's made her choice" Gibbs himself did not support her decision to go by herself but from the events that occurred in his basement, it looked like something that only involved Eli and his daughter. But it wasn't before Tony intercepted his path that Gibbs _actually _listened to his words.  
>"Gibbs, you've always told us to trust out gut, and right now I'm trusting mine and it's telling me not to let Ziva go by herself. I need you to trust me"<br>"DiNozzo, why are you so worked up about this?" Gibbs couldn't help but ask. Sure they might be partners, but he wouldn't act like this unless…

"I-…We lost her once, we can't afford to lose her again. She is a…..valuable team member…."  
>Tony hoped that Gibbs didn't detect his slip up- but ohh Gibbs definitely couldn't miss it. How many times had Gibbs drilled in Rule NO.12 into his head? Gibbs was ready to repeatedly head slap him but he wasn't sure whether it was genuine concern for his partner. AND he almost certainly didn't want to let her go alone, he made a promise after all to Ziva and he always keeps his promises.<p>

"Ok, Come with me, we'll talk to Vance."


	9. Chapter 9

Everything was ready. Gibbs successfully convinced Vance to let Tony escort Ziva to Israel. Eli grudgingly agreed to the decision as well once he was faced with the ultimatum "_If Ziva goes, Tony goes. If you do not accept this condition then we will have no choice but to prevent Ziva from leaving the country, she is an American after all."  
><em>Now the only left to do was to tell Ziva.

It was 2:30 in the morning and Ziva was still packing her final things when she heard a knock on the door. She checked the time  
>'<em>They're too early.'<br>_Ziva opened, ready to face her father's deceiving face but instead came face to face with Tony.  
>"Tony, what are you doing here? I know we didn't have time to say goodbye but that does not mean that you had to come all the way here?"<br>"But I'm not here to say goodbye. I'm coming with you." Tony replied flashing his cheeky, devious smile that Ziva always secretly loved, but now was definitely not the time.  
>"WHAT?"<br>"Gibbs and Vance didn't think that it was a good idea for you to go alone."  
>Ziva shifted her body and looked passed Tony to see his luggage.<br>"So they sent _you? _Ziva snorted, letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh yes, my father will be so happy to see you again. I mean, it was such a lovely trip last time, I can't imagine why we wouldn't all have the same fun"  
>"Your father knows, everyone knows"<br>Ziva felt her blood begin to boil. _ Everyone? So they thought it would be alright to leave me in the dark? _ Ziva was angry. Why was it that she was the last to know about this?  
>"Why wasn't I notified?"<br>"Well you just said it yourself. There wasn't enough time."  
>"But there was enough time for a simple PHONE CALL!" she took a breath and sighed "Go home Tony, I don't need you. Tell Gibbs that I'm sorry" She started to close the door but Tony was one step ahead of her, dumping his bags between the gap to stop the door from closing completely.<br>"I have orders Ziva. And those orders are for me to come with you to Israel. Like it or not. I'm not moving."  
>Ziva knew there was nothing she could do to stop him. Of course she could use her ninja skills and beat him down which was what she felt like doing this very moment but instead she moved aside, indicating to Tony to come in.<p>

Tony waited in her living room as she got ready. Every time he tried to make conversation, she would walk the other way. He knew she was still annoyed about this whole situation. So Tony did what he does best, he sang. He showed no effort of wiping his cheeky grin off his face because he loved getting Ziva annoyed, even though it meant possibly incurring a death sentence. He loved the way she bit her lip, a tell-tale sign that she was about to kill somebody and right now, he was definitely not far off.

"Tony if you don't shut up, I will take this book and shove it up-"  
><em>Knock knock<br>_They both stopped and looked at the door. There was no question to who that was. Tony checked his watch. 3 am exactly. He could see Ziva tense up and hesitate so he opened the door to let her father and two Israeli officers in.

"Everything ready?" Eli asked.  
>Ziva nodded.<br>"We'll let's roll!" 


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I'm really sorry if I have been behind with uploading chapters but I've opened up a joint account with a friend of mine and I've been writing for that. If you really like this, check us out. Our pen name is GabrielleLouise118 and we've just started our first fan fic together.  
>But this chapter includes our very own Tiva fight!<br>Once again thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming. Also feel free to send me suggestions of what you want to happen or what you think will happen- i'd love to look at them! :D  
>Happy reading :)<br>Disclaimer: blah blah dont own ncis blah blah**

The flight was long but even longer considering that the majority of the time was spent in silence. They were of course flying in a private jet courtesy of Mossad, the director would never settle for anything less after all. Ziva and Tony sat in the farthest corner from her father. He could see that Ziva was tense and anxious from the amount of fidgeting and shifting she was doing. It also didn't help that she could not go more than 5 mins without glancing over to Eli's direction.

"Hey" Tony nudged her. "You ok?"  
>"Yes. I am fine" Ziva's eyes were still fixed on Eli when she replied, a clear sign to Tony that she was in fact NOT.<br>Tony grabbed her hand, a gesture that definitely got her attention.  
>"Ziva, stop. Relax, there is nothing for you to be afraid of."<br>Ziva looked at him sceptically and whispered "Nothing? How can you be so sure?"  
>Tony shrugged, flashing his classic smile, "My gut."<p>

Ziva looked at him. She didn't get it. After all they had been through, all the animosity she had previously shown towards him, he was still willing to sit on a plane and fly thousands of miles across countries for her? He was a very good partner, always there and ready to take a bullet for not only her but anyone (although Ziva agreed that she wouldn't be caught dead saying that). But whatever it was, she was glad, at this moment that he was here with her.  
>Yeah, he's a goof and an idiot half the time, but when it comes to the important aspects, he's always there<em><br>_She still held onto his hand, as a protective shield. It was her way of knowing that he wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

Slowly as she dozed off, Tony could feel her tension ease. She was still holding onto his hand. It did surprise him a little bit, but then again he didn't bother to let go either. It wasn't long before Ziva began to snore. With this bringing a smile to Tony's face he knew that she was at peace. Finally, he closed his eyes and slipped into a peaceful slumber.

Hours later, they had landed in Tel Aviv and were taken to their accommodation. Being the Director's daughter of an Israeli Federal Agency did have many advantages as they were both given the utmost, finest rooms in the Mossad Business Hotels. But Ziva didn't accept these gifts. She was not ready to take anything from her father, including secured places to stay. Instead she and Tony rented out a room in a local hotel. It wasn't a five star but it was definitely manageable.

After changing into new clothes and refreshing, it wasn't long before a Mossad agent was sent to Ziva with the message that her father was expecting her to meet him for dinner, alone.

"I don't think you should go."  
>"Oh really Tony? You don't think I should go? So since when did you start making the decisions for me?"<br>Tony sighed "Look Ziva, you don't know what he's planned or what is waiting for you once you get there."  
>Ziva shot him a look "Oh well thank you very much for the vote of confidence. I don't know if you have noticed but I am an ex-Mossad agent. I know how things work here and I certainly know how to defend myself!"<br>Tony raised his voice above hers "Well can you blame me? What happened last time you were in the same room as him? The next I knew, you said that you were leaving NCIS for good. He can do things to you Ziva, manipulate your mind into thinking differen-"  
>Ziva raised her finger, shouting back at him "I? what I? You know what? Just stop. What is the real reason you are here? I know you know I'm capable of being here by myself yet you still came. What did you think your witty comments and pathetic jokes could keep me from being 'manipulated'? Why are you here Tony?<p>

There was a moment of silence.

Ziva raised her voice louder "DiNozzo, why are you here?" There was an instant flashback to Somalia when she asked the same question, only now there were at each other's throats.  
>"Because we didn't want to lose you to Mossad again!"<p>

Another moment of silence.  
>"We? Just a minute ago you said I. You know I don't have time for your worthless mind games"<br>"OK FINE I didn't want to lose you to Mossad again. I mean come on Ziva- we've been partners for 6 years now. And from all the mess we've been through, it wouldn't have been right for you to walk straight back to daddy's arms again. And believe me, I'm not the only one who thinks this."

Ziva relaxed her breath and took a minute to process what he said. She already had too many things to focus on and this was just added to her constant headache. She needed to leave this room because she was late to dinner but more importantly she needed to cool down.

Ziva looked back into his eyes,  
>"I have to go". And with that, Ziva walked through the door however not before noticing Tony's shoulders slump.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! So thank you so much for all the reviews that I got after my authors note. I think the message was clear, I'll keep going with this story! yay for you guys! Thanks for reassurance that the story was worth it as well. I can count on you guys. So here you go  
>Enjoy and please, READ AND REVIEW!<br>oh and can I also make a mention to Different Child and Whatthedevilisgoingoninhere23- both these writers have helped me heaps with advice and formulating the perfect cliffhanger! Thanks again guys!  
>Ok- Happy reading :)<br>Disclaimer: I dont own NCIS**

The night was crisp when Ziva stepped out the door. She was wearing her usual army pants with a black shirt, nothing special of course. It was sort of her way of showing her father that her care factor was zero when it came to matters that included both of them. And this dinner, was a perfect example. Ziva was escorted by a Mossad officer to the chosen restaurant, well it was more like the officer was being escorted by Ziva. She wasn't really much of a back seat rider and anyone with a bit of sense would know not to stop her from driving, especially when you're the Director's daughter and you have renowned fighting skills.

The ride took 20 or so minutes, which was plenty of time for Ziva to mull over Tony's words "He can do things to you Ziva, he can manipulate your mind". She still couldn't believe what he had said.

'_Does he have that little faith in me? Does everyone have that little faith in me?'_

She couldn't understand why on earth they would _even _consider that. It felt like everyone believed she had forgotten what had happened to her under the rule of Eli, but how could she forget all that hurt? She barely can go through a day without something or someone triggering a memory or flashback of Somalia.  
>Ziva pressed down on the pedal and drove faster.<p>

His words kept replaying in her head like a broken record, yet, even though she still was trying to repress the feeling of driving back to the hotel and punching Tony in the face, she couldn't help but wonder whether he was right about this, whether he still has the power to control her.  
>Ziva squeezed her eyes shut to helplessly try and block out these thoughts but opened them just as fast when she realised that she was the one behind the wheel, not the officer.<br>Oh what the hell was she thinking? She couldn't blame Tony for what he said or be angry at the others for thinking it. After all, it was a given that Eli's words have always been powerful and there's no doubt that he could manipulate anyone's mind. A couple of hours ago, Ziva would have bet her life that he couldn't even come close to twisting her thoughts, but now….she wasn't so sure.  
>A small smile flashed across her face<br>'_Hmm maybe spending too much time in America has made me soft'_

They had reached their destination 20 minutes ahead of schedule.  
>'<em>Keep your head strong Ziva, stand your ground, do not let anything he says get into your head.' <em>She kept repeating her promise to herself over and over until she was about to walk through the door. With her hand on the door knob, for some reason the thought of Tony entered her mind and she wondered what he would say if he was standing right next to her at this very moment. He had this habit of always trying to have the last word on everything.  
>After pondering for a second, she let out a small laugh as thought of the perfect answer<br>"Showtime"

She entered the restaurant, it was quite busy and filled with people but to Ziva she knew that it was typical of her father. After all, the director of Mossad entering an abandoned place with a couple of agents sounded much too suspicious so the busier it was, the easier to blend in and harder for people to eavesdrop. Ziva followed the Mossad agent through the restaurant, it was draped with colourful material and painted in urban colours. The restaurant smelt of old spices and the sounds of musical notes sailed through the air. The more she observed, the more familiar this place was to her. Finally after much thought, she realised that her father used to bring her, Ari , Tali and her mother here for dinner on rare occasions but that was years ago, when her mother was alive. She walked passed a couple enjoying their dinner with their children. The father was playing with his children as the mother gazed lovingly at her children as they laughed and giggled. Ziva felt a stab of pain in her stomach, that scene had triggered memories of the very vague and rare times when she came here with her family. Her father, playing with her and ari while Tali sat on her mother's lap, fiddling with her necklace. These were probably the only happy memories she still had of her father and herself. It was not until this moment that she realised how much has changed. She envied that family for living the life that was robbed of her so quickly. It was interesting how people could live so different lives, one secretive and haunting, the other lively and happy. However what was more striking to Ziva was that this was probably the first time in a very long time that she thought about her mother, but more importantly _missed _her.  
>Ziva shook herself slightly to try and rid herself of these emotions. She was going into the lion's den any minute now and she needed a strong head. They both had reached the table to find Eli David, dressed in a suit, surrounded by 2 agents. Ziva's escort who seated her had now joined the other two agents and murmured in low whispers, their hands placed carefully on their guns.<p>

"Really?" Ziva gestured to the guards "Really?"  
>Eli turned and shrugged, "You can never be too careful "<br>Ziva slumped in her seat "So, why are we here? Do you need me to sign something? Arrange funerary preparations? Embark on another suicide mission to stop another terrorist?"  
>Eli simply looked at her and replied "No, we are here for dinner." After a moment he let out a small laugh "Ziva, you were always the feisty one out of the lot. Tell me daughter, do you remember this place?"<br>"Yes"  
>Eli nodded, "I remember there was a time when you used to walk around this place acting like you ran the restaurant. You insisted on helping one of the waiters carry the plates, handle the cutlery and of course the owner seemed to think it was harmless fun, that was until you drop a whole stack of plates on the ground, breaking every single one of them" Eli began to laugh "I had to pay for the all the damage, that was the end of your business career".<br>Ziva smiled, she remembered this vaguely.  
>"Your mother, she.." His voice trailed off and a look of remorse flashed across his face "Tell me, do you miss-"<br>"Look is there a point to this or are we just going to reminisce?"  
>"Ziva can you not just sit and have a nice dinner with me? Look I know I have wronged you but I am trying to make it right" Eli raised his voice but not too much that would cause suspicion<br>"Sharing a meal together does not make anything right!" She replied with the equal volume and force  
>"But, it's a start", His voice softened "Ziva, please" He begged. Once again Ziva saw the same expression she had seen in Vance's officer just before she denied his request and rushed out, she didn't want to make that same mistake again and who knew, this dinner could provide some answers as to what secrets he was keeping from her. She merely nodded and they continued with their meal, talking about the past, about NCIS, about Gibbs about her mother. Ziva would occasionally flash an half-hearted smile but she still kept her distance for her own protection.<p>

It was late once the night ended, Ziva drove back to the hotel room to find Tony asleep with the television still on. She figured that he was probably passed out from the jetlag as she too could barely keep her eyes open but little did she know that Tony had pushed passed his tiredness and stayed up till she came home but didn't have enough time to turn off the tv. His reflexes were never as good as Ziva's. Ziva showered and changed before sliding under the covers. She was definitely not keen to see what tomorrow was going to bring.


End file.
